Angel of the Night
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn has a secret that he has kept to himself for almost 7 years until one day he meets Rachel Berry and the secret gets let out


Finn had a deep dark secret that no one knew except for his mother. Finn was an Angel of the Night otherwise known as a vampire. It happen a few years ago before Finn and his mother moved to Lima they lived in another town and Carole thought she met the most amazing man ever. They were wrong the man Carole was dating was a vampire one night Ryan couldn't control himself and he bit Finn when he was only 10 year's old. Carole didn't know what to do so she had to get help and had to move away they never heard from Ryan again he was so sorry that he bit Finn. Finn was close to death that night but Ryan stopped himself when Carol came bursting into Finn's bedroom. Carol gasped out and nearly tackled herself onto Ryan to make him stop. Finn lay half dead in Ryan's arms. Ryan growled but controlled himself when he saw what he had done. "Carole oh my god I'm sorry I couldn't control myself." Ryan laid Finn on his bed. "Finn baby can you hear me" as Carole put two fingers on Finn's neck and felt his pulse slowly fading. "Ryan you got to do something I don't want my son to die." Ryan said, "I will have to make him a vampire" as red tears streamed down his face. "Do it I will take care of him I just don't want to lose him" as she felt Finn's pulse slowly start to fade away.

"Ok you may want to look away this may get messy" Carole closed her eyes and moved away from Finn's body which was slowly starting to pale and limp. Ryan went over to Finn's body and let his fangs come out and he bit down onto his own wrist and put his wrist up to Finn's mouth and made him drink. Finn bit down with little strength he had left and he sucked onto Ryan's wrist taking every last drop. Ryan pulled away his wrist and licked the wound and it healed. Finn still lay limp until his eyes shot open and he took a deep breath and Carol opened her eyes and saw Finn looking around the room wondering where he was. He licked his lips and a little bit of blood ran down his chin as he cut himself on his new fangs. Carole looked at him and asked "Finn baby are you ok?" "Yeah ma I feel fine what happen?" "Finn hunny Ryan here is a vampire do you remember me talking to you about them?" "Yes mama and we watched a movie about them I wasn't scared." Finn looked at Ryan and said "Ryan you're a vampire?" "Yes Finn I am and" he choked back a sob "I lost control and I bit you I'm so sorry buddy." "It's ok" as Finn hugged him "I feel fine good even." Finn yawned and said "mama I'm sleepy." "Ok sweetie get some sleep I will see you in the morning." "Ok mama love you" as he hugged her.

Ryan led Carole downstairs and he got to explain to her about Finn "ok I made Finn a vampire but he can still go out in sunlight and eat normal food like a human. He will have to feed on blood though he is only ten so do not make him go out feeding I'm going to leave for a while Carole. I'm sorry I got you into this mess once Finn turns sixteen I will be back to teach him how to feed." "Ryan I understand but I do not want to feed Finn blood is there any other way?" Ryan reached into his pocket and gave her a key. "Here take this key and go to my house I have a pantry filled with special pills I kept handy if I need them I don't anymore as I already know how to feed." "What kind of pills are they?" "They are a special pill for vampires that don't feed on humans it's a small red pill of human blood just make him take it every night before bed." Now when he turns sixteen I will be back and take him to feed." "What about school" Carole asked. "Well for now just home school him but he will be allowed to go to high school when he turns sixteen and I will give him the pills to have at school so he don't bite any students or teachers." "Ok said Carole as she hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I am again sorry for what I did Carole I didn't mean to lose control and bite Finn." "I know baby I forgive you I'm glad you were able to save him from death though." "Yes it was very risky but he should be fine goodbye Carole I will see you in a couple of years take care of Finn and don't forget to get the pills." "I wont" Carole said as Ryan turned into a bat and flew away and that was the last time she heard from him for the next six years.

Finn still remembers that day when Ryan came on his sixteen birthday and wished him a happy birthday and took him out to feed for his first time. He was going to be off the pills for a while until he started high school. He kissed his mother goodbye and Ryan took him to the local park to start training for his feeding.

"Ok Finn you are sixteen now you are fully an adult vampire now tomorrow you will be starting High school here in Lima, Ohio you will be going to McKinley High so remember to take your pills every morning before you head to school." "I know" said Finn as he sniffed the air. "Ryan are you going to teach me how to hunt tonight I'm hungry" as he growled. "Yes I will teach you, first you need to learn how to seduce a person with your vampire charm and lure them into the dark and stun them with your eyes." "Ok that seems easy enough." "Now what you have to do is listen for a heartbeat and find where it leads you and remember when you bite the person you do not want to let them live drain them whole or they will drag you down with them." "Ok" said Finn as he walked around listening for any faint sound of the human heart. His ears perked up as he heard a faint soft beat a few feet away from him. "ok I see who you are looking at and I can hear their heart to I already fed tonight so I'm fine this one is all yours." Finn shook his head and slowly walked up to the young teen. It was a girl around his age with flowing blonde hair and wearing a cheerleader uniform Finn thought to himself this must be one of the cheerios for his new school. He was sad to kill one of the cheerleaders but he was so hungry.

Finn walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and looked at Finn in his eyes. She was lost in them and she slowly said "h-hi who are you?" "I my dear is Finn" as he bowed in front of her and the girl laughed. "Who may you be sweetheart." "My name is Brittany" "Well Brittany you have very nice hair" as Finn stroked his hand through her hair and took a few locks and sniffed it. Brittany laughed. He reached for some hair by her neck and moved it away and he could see and hear the pulsing vein in her neck and he could feel his fangs began to form in his mouth waiting to be plunged into her sweet white flesh. Finn looked around and said, "Why don't we go for a little walk." Brittany said ok and walked side by side with him. Ryan was watching in the shadows as Finn led Brittany to the dark alleyway and leaned her up against the wall. "You know what I like most about girls?" "What" said Brittany as she started to grind up against Finn. I like girls necks there very pretty and smooth as he ran his fingers down her neck and over the vein. Brittany laughed and said "well why don't you have a closer look" as she stood on her tiptoes because of the height of Finn. Finn laughed and sniffed her neck and slowly let his fangs come out and he held onto Brittany and ran his tongue over her neck and he sank his fangs into her neck and he put his hand over her mouth as she screamed out as Finn sucked the life out of her he felt her pulse slowly start to fade. He took one last slip and hears her heart fully stop and she slumped in Finn's arms.

Ryan comes over and sees that the deed is done and Ryan is pleased with Finn and they look around and hide the body in the park and both turn into bats and fly away back home.

It's the next day and today Finn is starting high school at McKinley he tries to fit in going on the football team and he becomes the quarterback for the team and he remembers to take his pill one day his best friend Noah Puckerman sees him taking the pill during lunch. "Hey Finn what have you been talking I have seen you take those pills for a while now." "Oh its just medicine I have to take something I've had since I was young." "Oh ok just wondering so you ready for the first game of the year tonight?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world." "Sweet man catch you later" as he brofisted with him and left the locker room." Finn sighed he wanted to tell Noah so bad about him being a vampire but Ryan made him swore never to tell a living soul. It was hard to be on the football team he had to keep taking pills so he acted like a normal human being and not have super speed or want to mostly murder everybody in the stands or his other teammates.

Mr. Schue his Spanish teacher was starting Glee Club for the school year and Rachel Berry was first on the list to join a few days into the club she need a male-role lead but all the boys in school where either jocks or nerds but Rachel had her eye on one boy in the school and that was Finn Hudson number 5 quarterback. She knew no way in hell she would be able to get him to date her but she had to try.

"Mr. Schue I need a male singer" she eyed Kurt and said "no not you." He huffed and said whatever. Mr. Schue said "I'll try Rachel but it's so hard for the football team to listen to me." "Well keep at it bribe them or something." Mr. Schue thought and said "ok I'll try something."

Mr. Schue bumped into an old friend at the store where his wife worked and his friend had slipped him some weed thinking it was the best for him. Will was like "um sure thanks" as he spirited out of the store. Then while walking back from his office he heard something in the boy's locker room. There was Finn Hudson in the shower singing REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight This Feeling and Mr. Schue did something he would never regret.

The next morning Finn was called into Will's office and Will pushed the weed package towards Finn and Finn went wide eyed and said "I swear Mr. Schue its not mine!" "I found it in your locker Finn." Finn signed and he wasn't going to win this one. "What do you want from me?" "Join glee club and be my male role lead." "Fine" said Finn and he joined them for Glee in the theater.

Rachel was so glad that Mr. Schue got Finn to join glee she don't know how he did it and won't ever find out. They need one more male-role lead so Finn got Puck to join he had to use his vampire mind tricks to get Puck in because he didn't want to join he thought it was gay to be in Glee but it was easy to get him in with Finn being a vampire and all.

Finn had to let it out he knew if Ryan found out he would get in deep trouble so he had to tell Mr. Schue though about his secret so after school he decided to head to Mr. Schue's office and tell him about him being a vampire.

Finn knocked on the door and Mr. Schue said, "come in" Finn walked in and sat at the other side of the desk and Mr. Schue was like "what's up Finn?" "Mr. Schue I have something to confess." "Oh" as Mr. Schue looked at him. "I'm a vampire Mr. Schue." "Come again you're a what?" "A vampire." Mr. Schue walked over to Finn and looked him the eye. "Are you sure, you don't look nor act like a vampire." He asked Finn to stand up and closed the blinds in his office and he looked Finn over and said "Open your mouth" Finn opened his mouth and sure enough Finn had two white sharp fangs and Mr. Schue ran a finger over one and slightly cut his finger. Finn's eyes glared red and he quickly reached into his pocket and got some water and took one of his pills. "Mr. Schue please don't make yourself bleed if I didn't have my pills I would have been at your throat by now." "Sorry Finn I just had to make sure your fangs were real and not fake Halloween ones." "Now I have read about vampires and I have read the myths and stuff they say vampires have no reflection and I remember seeing you pass by windows and mirrors and you have one." "Yes I am half vampire I still have a reflection and I can go out in the sun and eat normal human food I still feed but only on animals now as I have been taking my pills so I don't latch out on any teachers or students."

"Well I remember the last thing about Vampires is there dead and have no heartbeat or anything." Finn sighed "well listen for yourself" as he leaned in closer and Will put his head on Finn's chest right where his heart would be and Will heard a faint small heartbeat. Will backed away a bit and looked at Finn with a weird glance. "Ok let me get this straight you're a vampire but you can still eat normal human food you have a reflection and you have a heartbeat still." "Yes" Finn, said "I am half vampire like I said almost like that movie what was it Bloodrayne. She was half-human half vampire. I'm like her." "Ok I understand" said Will." "You want to give me the rundown of how this all happened to you?" Finn said "sit it's a long story." After Finn told the story to Will about his mom and Ryan Will was in shock but he accepted what Finn was.

The next day at school Rachel was by her locker and she was wondering if she could get a date with Finn so she just got the chance to ask him out. She saw Finn at his locker and walked up to him. Finn sniffed and he could smell her coming up to her and he could hear Rachel's heartbeat in his ear and he slowly took a pill and swallowed it and the noise went away. Rachel stood in front of Finn and he looked down at her. "Hey Finn." "Hey" Finn said "what's up?" "I was thinking would you like to go out sometime and get dinner or something?" "Sure that sounds like fun" said Finn.

Rachel smiled and said "sweet how about tonight? "Tonight" Finn shrugged and said "sure why not pick you up at eight hey can I bring along Noah?" 'Um yeah sure I don't mind."

"Ok sweet see you later." Finn sighed he liked Rachel she was weird when they first met but he started to like her a lot. He went to go find Puck and tell him about the date tonight. He also had to tell Puck finally about him being a vampire. Puck was shocked about it but he took it well and just hugged Finn and said "I'm always there for you buddy." Finn smiled and embraced him.

Finn and Noah picked up Rachel and they headed to Breadsticks for dinner Finn was downstairs and Noah was talking to Rachel. "Ok Puck spill the beans what is wrong with you, you look super nervous." Rachel I can't tell you Finn told me not to." Rachel grabs his hand and says "its ok you can tell me." Noah sighs "ok fine Finn is a V…" but before he can say the world Finn runs up the stairs and says no "DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!" Rachel gasps out and says "Finn what the heck are you talking about don't tell me what?" Finn looks at Noah and he pays the bill and whispers to Finn saying he will see him later and Finn takes Rachel outside and they head to the park down the road from the restaurant.

"Ok Finn what was Puck going to say and why did you run in and stop him what the heck is up with you?" Finn takes a breath and starts to talk. "Rachel if I tell you what I am I really hope you don't run away in fear and freak out." "Um ok?" Rachel says and says "Finn I could never be afraid of you" she hugs him and kisses his cheek. He blushes and says "Aww I haven't had a girl do that in a long time." "Well I like you that way hope you don't mind me saying that?" "In fact I do he says I wish I could love you but with what I am I can't." Rachel just turns her head sideways and is like "what why what are you? Finn sighs and lays down in the grass he monitions for Rachel to lie down next to him Rachel puts her head on his chest and just listen to him talk. "Rachel I'm a Vampire." "Come again?" Rachel says "you're a, what?" "A vampire" he says slowly and quite this time. "No way are you for real vampires are dead and cold and pale and not nice and I know one you're not dead because I'm laying my head on your chest right now and I can hear your heartbeat beating strong and kind of fast as your scared."

"I am scared because I told you this I haven't told a girl or anybody except for my mom and Mr. Schue and now Noah. I still breathe and I eat like a normal human. Yes back before I got turned into this monster." Rachel stops him from talking Finn Hon you are not a monster at least not in my eyes." Thanks he says. "So you're not scared of me then?" "No in fact I'm happy I have always loved dark and gothic things." Hmm he says "ok well then I would like to get to know you more and trust me I will not bite you Mr. Schue thinks I will go off and bite girls and make them into vampires or worse he sighs kill them but I won't because I have a pill I take that makes me keep my bloodlust under control." "Yes I would love to get to know you more and I know you would never hurt me" this time Rachel leans over and kiss him on the lips she feel his fangs there kind of sharp and she turns her head away.

"You ok?" "Yes I just felt your fangs they seem really sharp can I see?" Sure he opens his mouth and shows Rachel his pearly white canines. "Ooh very nice" Rachel says. "So have you bitten anybody before?" "Yes I did like a month ago." "Well have you killed anybody?" "Yes I did I had to do it to so i could survive once I bite someone I have to kill them or they will take me down with them." "That is terrible but I understand that you have to and I am glad you have that pill so nothing bad will happen." "No I am fine now" his cell phone rings. It's his mom saying that Ryan is there and needs to talk to him ASAP. Finn growls and Rachel is like "is everything ok"? "No I think my master found out about me telling you and Noah about being a vampire." "What is going to happen?" "He is going to yell at me I know it." "What if I came with you and told him I'm not afraid of you?" "You would do that for me?" "Of course I like you Finn I have since you first joined Glee." Finn blushes and slowly kisses her. Rachel kisses back and they head back to Finn's house.

Finn and Rachel arrive at Finn's house and Finn told Rachel to stay outside until it was safe to let her inside. Rachel shook her head and gave him a kiss and went to sit on the porch swing. Finn took a deep breath and entered his house Ryan and Carol were standing by the couch and Finn could see the hate in Ryan's eyes. "I-" "don't even" said Ryan as he told him to sit. Finn took a seat in the chair and looked up at his mother and bowed his head. Ryan paced back and forth "I heard you told someone about you being a vampire." Finn shooked his head and started to cry red tears streamed down his face. His mom ran to him and brought him into her embrace. She whispered to Ryan "don't be mean to him I'm assuming he didn't mean to tell anybody." Ryan got closer to the door but stopped and sniffed the air. "Finn did you bring someone here with you? I smell a different scent." Finn looked up from his mother's hair and said "Yes I brought a girl from school that likes me for who I am." Ryan sighed "I want to meet her." "Ok" Finn said and got up from the chair and went and opened the door and told Rachel to come in. Rachel got up from the swing and followed Finn inside. Rachel stood next to Finn and he gently grabbed her hand and they both looked at Carol and Ryan.

"Rachel this is Ryan he is my master and mom's boyfriend he is the one who turned me into a vampire." Rachel just stared at Ryan he was a beautiful man slick black hair and about 5'5 and blue/gray eyes. She got out of her daze as she heard her name being spoken by Ryan. "Rachel I see you like my pet here." "Yes sir I have liked Finn when he joined Glee Club Finn also told me about him being a vampire and I am fine with it I am not scared at all." Ryan came over and looked her up and down and told her straight up "You need to keep this to yourself we know that Mr. Schue knows about Finn and so does his best friend Noah but Finn begged me to let him tell Puck and I allowed it." "I know" said Rachel "I wont tell anybody I promise." "Ok good" as Finn squeezed her hand and she nuzzled into his shoulder.

Finn spoke up "I wanted to take Rachel out tonight mom can I go?" Carole said "its ok" and looked at Ryan he said "Do you have enough pills I don't need you going after anybody tonight." Finn pulled out his pill box and counted he had ten pills left so Ryan told him to stock up soon because he knew they were going to nationals soon. He said he would and Rachel and Finn headed out for the night. They decided to head out for dinner and a nice stroll in the park Finn took her to breadsticks and after a nice meal Finn took one of his pills as they were going to the park and there were couples around and he didn't want to lash out at them.

Finn and Rachel found a spot under a tree and started to cuddle and talk about nationals it was getting late so Finn brought her back home and Finn headed home and said he would see her at school the next day. Rachel kissed him and headed out of the truck and Finn watched her go inside. Finn really wanted to feed that night the pills were wearing off so he decided to go back to the park and feed on a random guy jogging in the park. After he felt satisfied he headed back home and went to bed.

This week was the start of warming up for nationals the day finally came and they were headed to NYC for nationals they booked a hotel and Mr. Schue pared everybody up and Finn begged for him and Rachel to share a room. Mr. Schue gave in and let them have a room together. After the show they came in 2nd place it was great. Rachel had something on her mind the whole night so while in the room Finn could sense something was up. "Rachel sweetie I can tell something is up with you your heartbeat is racing a mile a minute I can hear it as I didn't take my pill tonight but I'm fine you know I wont bite you what is the matter?" "That is the reason Finn I want you to bite me." "W-What no you don't! "Yes I do Finn I want to be with you forever and I could take your pills." "Yes I know that Rachel but I don't know how you will turn out I have never turned another human." Rachel came up to him and kissed him to shut him up. "I trust you Finn" as she kissed him deeply. Finn sighed and said "are you sure?"

"Yes I am" as she laid on the bed and took her hair and put it in a ponytail and exposed her neck Finn could see the pulsing vein in her neck and he ran his tongue over his lips he wanted to bite her so bad he has been holding it back since they started dating. Finn ran a hand over her body and up and down her neck over the pulsing vein and he could hear and feel her heartbeat in his ears and he looked Rachel in the eyes and said "hold my hand it may hurt at first but just relax and stay with me."

Ok Rachel said and she took his hand and closed her eyes. "I will be gentle." "Ok love I trust you." Finn starts to go down on Rachel's neck and licks it and then plunges his fangs into her neck Rachel gasps out but then she relaxes and feels Finn sucking the blood from her. Finn feels Rachel's heartbeat slow down and he starts to let go of her hand and he unlatches his fangs from Rachel's neck and bites his own wrist and tells her to drink. Rachel drinks his blood and she feels his power going into her. He tells her to stop and Rachel stops

Rachel opens her eyes and looks at Finn and she feels her fangs grow and her eyes glow an eerie red. Finn runs a hand through her hair and cups her cheek. "How do you feel Rachel." "I feel powerful and alive well sort of." "Am I alive like you?" Lets make sure" Finn lays her down and lays his head on her chest and he can hear her heart beating stronger than any human beings heart its a lot louder and powerful beat. Finn smiles and says you wish you could hear your heart its ten times stronger than a human's heart. "Is that even possible?" "For a vampire yes for a human no you are no longer a human anymore love you are now an angel of the night just like me." Rachel gets up and hugs and kisses Finn deeply and passionate they look into each other's eyes and Finn gulps and says "you know vampire love making is tens fold more hot than humans why don't we try it." Rachel just growls out and latches onto him tearing off his clothes and she runs her nails down his chest and slowly scratches him and Finn moans out as she wounds his chest and Rachel licks up the blood and that makes her fangs come out and she latches onto Finn's neck slowly sucking she can feel his pulse racing and turning her on every second. Rachel takes enough blood from Finn and licks at the wound on his neck and it heals in an instant.

Finn laid Rachel back on the bed and slowly started to take his claws and rip each button off of her stage costume and leaving her only her in bra and panties he ran a finger all the way down to her middle and felt how hot she was for him and ready. Finn reached in the drawer and grabbed a condom "we don't want kids right now I wouldn't want little vampires running around Ryan and Carol would be pissed." Rachel laughed and helped him place the condom on his dick and Finn teased Rachel some more with licking her nipples and slowly grazing his fangs over them. Rachel moaned out his name and ran a hand through his hair while Finn slowly entered her.

All you could hear was unmistakable noises to the human ear of vampire's growls and clawing and tearing at the walls and pillows and sheets. When they were done they looked around and Finn said oh crap Mr. Schue is going to kill us the walls were ripped with claw marks and the pillows were sheared in half and the sheets and blankets were ripped to shreds.

They tried to sleep that night the next morning they packed up quick and headed to the lobby and Finn whispered to Mr. Schue that he was eager to get Rachel home so he agreed to let them leave first before any of them and no one knew about the hotel room. As Finn erased the memory of the staff that they stayed in the room and they never got in trouble.

A few more months down the road…

Finn and Rachel were finally graduating from high school and now mostly the whole glee club knew about Finn being a vampire and that he turned Rachel. Rachel was getting used to her being a vampire she would take Finn's pills they shared them and once in a great while they would go out and feed on sappy teenager couples that were running in the park. Rachel decided to move to New York and Finn came alongside her and became a teacher in a school designed for boys only they started an all male glee club and Finn became the leading teacher for it. Rachel went onto Broadway and as she was a vampire in real life she played a vampire in the Broadway of Lost boys.

Finn and Rachel couldn't be anymore happier together a year later they decided to tie the knot and finally have kids they had a boy named Eddie Hudson and thank goodness he had no genies of being a vampire he was a little normal boy he would soon find out about his parents being vampires but that was for another time.

The end


End file.
